This invention is related to a pacing timer mounting arrangement whereby a runner's pacing timer, which includes both audible signal and visual display means for communicating information to the runner, is mounted on a runner's hand in such a fashion so as to be easily viewable and so that controls located on the pacing timer can be manipulated with convenience.
The pacing timer mounting arrangement in accordance with this invention includes a glove piece having openings for the runner's index finger and thumb and includes a mounting means, for example, a pad located on the glove to which the pacing timer is detachably affixed. The mounting means is located between the base of the knuckles of the runner's index finger and thumb, so that, when the runner's arms are brought up to a position comfortable for running long distances, the visual display of the pacing timer will be easily visible to the runner without requiring the twisting or distorting of the runner's hand or arm.
There is provided a keyboard for entering data into the pacing timer and, since this keyboard is used before a run and is not used during the course of a run, the keyboard is conveniently located on the reverse side of the pacing timer adjacent the mounting means located on the runner's glove. Since the keyboard is located in an inaccessible position facing the mounting means when the unit is affixed to the glove, there is effected a saving of runner accessible space on the unit's face side whereby more runner accessible controls can be included and more space left for display.
The controls which are activated during the course of a run are located on the periphery of the pacing timer so that they can be easily located by the fingers of the opposite hand and activated independently of each other even while the run is in progress. In accordance with another aspect of my invention, these controls have different shapes so as to be readily identifiable by touch alone, and are so shaped that the finger or fingers used to operate them will not slide off. Furthermore, the edges of the controls are rounded to eliminate chance of injury.
In accordance with another aspect of my invention, a speaker is provided in the face of the pacing timer for providing the runner with an audible tone corresponding to the runner's stride frequency.
The pacing timer mounting arrangement is, therefore, adapted to provide the runner with a visual display conveniently positioned for viewing during running and provides a compact and efficient arrangement of controls in that those controls which are not utilized during the course of a run are located on an inaccessible side of the unit thereby leaving more room for the controls and display which are needed during the course of the run.
In one embodiment of my invention, described more fully below, elastomeric adhesive material is provided in the form of a pad on the glove and is also detachably affixed to the reverse side of the pacing timer over the keyboard so that the device can be affixed to the mounting pad by the simple application of pressure.